


sticky notes

by josh_u_r_dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has low self-esteem and Josh tries to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	sticky notes

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread
> 
> I hope you like it frens

I rolled over, reaching out for my boyfriend but, was greeted by more blankets which were still slightly warm. I opened my eyes, squinting into the light.  
Why did he open the curtains?  
I rolled out of bed and half fell onto the floor, so I could go shower. I opened my draws, digging through clothes , trying to find something that, I look at least a little okay in.  
You don't look good in anything, so what the point? We both know this.  
I shook my head, but I noticed a little yellow sticky note, that was stuck to one of my shirts. Carefully pulling it off, I examined it just to find a small message written on it.  
You look good in everything  
Especially this xx  
I grabbed the shirt, and unfolded it, finding that it was one of my floral button downs; sighing I took it into the bathroom with me. I switched on the light, glancing into the mirror.  
Ugly. That's what you are, Tyler. Absolutely hid-  
He was cut short, when I found another not stuck to the glass, but this time it was pastel pink.  
You’re beautiful, and always will be  
Xxx  
I smiled to myself, making sure that I wouldn't forget to get, Josh, back.

I walked into the kitchen, my hair still slightly damp from the shower, when found, Josh sitting at the table with a large bunch of flowers.  
“Whats all this for, Josh?” he shrugged and, smiled up at me.  
“I know it’s cliche, but I just wanted to remind you that you’re beautiful, and mean the world to me,” he stood up, and held the flowers out to me, waiting for me to take them. On closer inspection, they were a mixture of red and pink roses, which were wrapped in tissue paper.  
“Josh...” I was speechless. Tears began to pick my eyes, threatening to spill over so, before he could see, I put the flowers on the table and pulled him into a hug.  
“I love you so, so, so, much, Jishwa,” he wrapped his arms around me, locking me in his warm embrace.  
“But I love you so, so, so, much more, Ty.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really need a Josh
> 
> I hope you liked it frens
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated  
> Tumblr: josh-u-r-dun


End file.
